


10 places Iemitsu doesn't call home

by jetsam



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>1. When Iemitsu was very small, his father was the Vongola agent in Rome and they had a flat in a good part of town. So he has been told, anyway, for his father was gunned down when Iemitsu was only six and his mother removed them to Japan, where things would be safer for the Vongola 9th’s nearest blood kin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 places Iemitsu doesn't call home

1\. When Iemitsu was very small, his father was the Vongola agent in Rome and they had a flat in a good part of town. So he has been told, anyway, for his father was gunned down when Iemitsu was only six and his mother removed them to Japan, where things would be safer for the Vongola 9th’s nearest blood kin.

2\. Iemitsu spends the next ten years being shipped back and forth between Tokyo and Italy, speaking both tongues fluently but calling neither place home. It’s hard to have friends when you aren’t around outside of school, or when you spend your days being shadowed by two black-suited looming shadows.

3\. At sixteen, Iemitsu tells his mother that he’s old enough to join the Family on a more permanent basis and moves into a room in the attics of the Vongola headquarters. The other youths aren’t cruel but he’s an outsider and he ranks them and he’s not exactly popular.

4\. He’s nineteen when, on a trip to visit his mother, he meets a girl called Nana, whose home is bustling with people and where he’s considered a welcome guest. He treads careful around her family for more reasons than one: he’s fairly sure drawing a gun isn’t considered an appropriate response to a friendly thump on the shoulder.

5\. Three years of holidays later and they get married. Iemitsu buys a house of their own – the Vongola pay well, if nothing else. It’s small and cosy but Iemitsu doesn’t spend enough time there for it to feel like home. He doesn’t dare. He’s been a target all his life and he’d like to spare Nana that fate if he can.

6\. He visits even less once Tsuna is born, though the kid is cuter than any boy should be and gurgles welcomingly whenever he sees Iemitsu duck through the door. Sometimes he visits but sleeps on Tsuyoshi’s floor rather than his own bed.

7\. At twenty eight, Iemitsu is offered a choice between standing as the 9th’s successor or taking a step back from the Family and becoming the outside advisor. Iemitsu’s no idiot and the 9th needs an advisor more than he needs an heir. He takes the job and moves his things to a private room in a different wing. It’s a much richer room but he scarcely notices the furnishings.

8\. He spends more than a little time among the Varia over the years. It’s a bit like having a horde of teenaged brothers. If he didn’t keep an eye on them, they’d be eating takeaway every night and the clothing expenses would go through the roof. He pays their cleaner, who comes in to mop up the blood every evening, and the bodyguard to make sure she isn’t an accidental casualty. Iemitsu never catches more than a couple of hours of sleep there – it wouldn’t be wise with Xanxus under the same roof.

9\. As the 9th’s health fails, he spends far too many nights in private rooms of hospitals, propped up in a chair or curled up in a blanket on the floor. It’s an alien environment and Timoteo dies there, a rare casualty of old age.

10\. Iemitsu takes his place at Tsuna’s back. His son’s still cute but Iemitsu finds himself slipping into Tsuna’s Family as though he were no older than any of the teenagers. He follows Tsuna around the world and nowhere feels strange.


End file.
